dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DQueenie13/Paleocademy Chapter 12
Paleocademy - Chapter 12 (New Member!) At Paleocademy’s front hall, the D-Team was packing their bags. They were heading over to a paleontology site in Utah, where it was rumored that the remains of a Utahraptor was found. Dr. Taylor, never wasting a moment, immediately made plans to go. To ensure that everything went smoothly in Utah, Seth, Cosmos, and Sofia had arrived there earlier than the rest. After they arrived in Utah (courtesy of their transporter, which now could send other people along), they saw a girl. “Hey there, are you guys the D-Team?” “Sure are. Do you guys have the Utahraptor fossil?” “Yup! Right there! Besides, my name’s Katy.” “Hi Katy! I’m Zoe.” “Rex.” “Max.” “I’m Dr. Taylor!!” As he introduced himself, he performed a miniature chicken dance. The D-Team sweated, while Katy stared. Then, the other three (Seth, Cosmos and Sofia) arrived. “Oh, hello Katy. Seems as though you’ve greeted them,” Seth told her, in his usual voice (which drove Cosmos crazy, because it “had no emotion”.) “Yeah. Besides, I’m gonna join the D-Team.” “When was that decided?” asked Sofia. “When Rex came.” Katy slunk over next to Rex, and wrapped her arms around his body. Everyone else had sweatdrops (because Keely was Rex’s girlfriend already. Keely, obviously, was mad.) “What the hell do you think you’re doing with MY boyfriend?! You can go get your own now, ‘cause Rex is already mine!” “Oh really?! I’m gonna show you-” she was cut off by the others, who dragged her away. “... Did something just happen?” Rex asked. He had been paying attention to some of the vendors passing by. “No, Rex. Nothing happened.” Max replied, sarcastically. In a Night Stars ship, Esmeralda was seen, in orbit above Utah. “If I get my hands on that Utahraptor, I can complete the set. But that pesky D-Team is there, and I don’t want to waste my precious cards on filth like them. Hmm ... who will be the perfect doom for them? No, you don’t seem like it ... no, not her ... ah! Perfect~. Mafia will be perfectly suitable for the annihilation of the D-Team!” Taking Mafia’s card, Esmeralda swooped out of the room, cackling. Several minutes after the awkward event, Katy and Keely had calmed down, and Katy was talking about an odd event. “Huh? A weird woman?” Max asked. “Yeah, she had jet black hair and had hazel eyes. She wore a purple, sleeveless turtleneck sweater and had blue jeans on.” “What did she do?” “Well, she asked me if she could speak with the director of the Utahraptor excavation. And then I overheard their conversation, and she ... she asked to buy the Utahraptor fossil.” “It’s not the uncommon. Museums-” Rex started. “No, no. She wanted to buy it for her personal collection.” “Personal collection? How can someone have a personal collection of dinosaur fossils?” “Exactly! And when the director said no, she walked out, but not before saying that he would regret his decision - forever.” “Man, that’s creepy!” Zoe said. “And what gives her the right to say that?” “I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Later, at the Grand Canyon, where the D-Team was sightseeing, Esmeralda appeared behind them. “Hello, children!” She mocked. “How is your little vacation? It’s just a pity that I’ll have to crash it here and now!” “Esmeralda! Now what’s your oh-so-evil-yet-oh-so-flawed plan this time?” asked Zoe. “Flawed? What do you mean, flawed? It’s all been adding up to the final event.” “F-final event?” Max repeated. “Yes, but that doesn’t matter. Because I’ll finish you off here and now! Enshroud in darkness! Mafias, rip them into shreds!” Esmeralda sneered, summoning a strangely altered Maiasaura. Katy snarled. “Lemme take care of her! Alberto, show her who’s boss!” Katy’s pet Albertosaurus roared at Mafias, preparing for a challenge. Seth threw 5 cards to Katy: a DinoTector card, 3 moves and 1 Super Move to Katy, which she activated. “DinoTector, on! Cyber Armor, Albertosaurus!” Seth’s new creation, cyber armor, was a Metal-element armor card that made her impervious to Grass, Earth, and Wind element Move Cards. “Hey, Katy!” Keely called out, “We’ll let you into the D-Team if you defeat her! And don’t worry, she’s easy to beat!” “Yo, kid,” Katy called back, “Don’t mistake me for a weakling. I’ve got some powerful allies on my back!” “Ha! Trying to out-match me?! Chaos Armor!” A black mist enshrouded Mafias, blasting away to reveal a black version of Paris’s armor. “Alberto, Crazy Hammer!” A heavy ball of energy formed on Alberto’s tail, and she charged at Mafias before jumping, spinning, and slamming into the ground, causing a huge dust cloud to rise. “Yeah, Alberto, way to go! Wait, what?” Mafias had dodged Alberto’s move card, and used Extreme Stomping Hammer to knock Alberto out. “Hmph! Novice, did you seriously expect to defeat me with that wimpy dinosaur?” Esmeralda teased. “‘Wimpy dinosaur’? Are you disrespecting my Alberto? Listen, fatty,” Katy snarled, while Esmeralda was surprised by being called fat, “No one calls my dinosaur weak! Take this! Burn them down, Abele!” Katy summoned Abele, a female Abelisaurus to counterattack Mafias. “Mafias! Use Nacht Beam!” Mafias began charging up a black laser in her mouth, but was interrupted by Katy. “Abele! Use Fire Sword before that thing finishes Nacht Beam!” Abele created a massive sword of fire above their heads, and slammed it into Mafias just as it was about to fire Nacht Beam. The attack caused Nacht Beam to reverse on its user, defeating Mafias. “Hah! What’s that for a change, fatty?” “Change? What change?” Zoe mocked. “Esmeralda always loses.” “Urg! This won’t be good!” Esmeralda said, as she disappeared in a navy-blue cloud of smoke. “So ...” Katy remembered, “This means I’m part of the D-Team. Right, Rex?” she asked, swirling to Rex’s side with puppy-eyes. “Don’t go hitting on my boyfriend, you-!” Later, the D-Team was in their hotel room when Zoe thought of something. “Hey, guys, shouldn’t we change our group name?” “Why?” Max asked her while stuffing his face with crab-and-egg fried rice, his favorite dish of all time. “It sounds fine to me.” “Because, the D-Team is just you, Rex and I. Now we have Sofia, Seth, Cosmos, Keely and Katy in our group. It’s not the original trio.” “Well then, let’s just keep the name with a D in it.” Rex had to agree with Zoe - the D-Team was just the three of them, the best buds trio. With the other five now part, they should come up with a new name. “Hm ... Deltadromeus Team?” Max suggested. “Nah. I hate Deltadromeus,” Keely put in. “Well maybe I do!” Max argued. “When it is concerning the group, individual feelings don’t count as much,” Rex added, supporting his girlfriend. “Hey, you’re just saying that ‘cause-” “How about Delta Team?” proposed Seth, who had come in with Cosmos and Sofia. Cosmos, as she sometimes did, was wrapped around Seth’s arm. Several days ago Seth announced that they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend (Zoe asked them if they’d ever propose marriage, which Seth had said that he would someday). The next day, before the D-Team (currently unofficially renamed the Delta Squad) gathered for breakfast. Once they were all done, Seth (who is the team leader) stood up to address the members. “For those of you who don’t know,” as Katy, Keely and Sofia didn’t know, “The D-Team has been officially renamed the Delta Squad, as the D-Team refers to Max, Rex and Zoe alone as a trio.” Sofia stood up once Seth had seated himself. “And I have something to announce as well. This, however, isn’t as good as what Seth had just told us. When I was conversing with Reese today, she told me that some of our dinosaur cards and experimental move cards have been stolen and or missing. As those are of great importance, we must infiltrate of Night Stars’ headquarters as they are most likely to have stolen them. Agreed?” The other members of Delta Squad nodded solemnly. Meanwhile, Jark’s voice was loud and booming. “So, what news?” A young lady with red hair and green eyes stepped from in to greet him. “Master, I have stolen some dinosaur cards and experimental move cards.” “Very good. And you are?” “Theta Starstruck, at your service, Master Jark.” Next Chapter: Hot ‘n Cold Keely: Next chapter, Seth gives Katy a cool new boy Abelisaurus named Abelia. His element is Ice, and they challenge Missy Theta Starstruck with Super Tyrannosaurus. Not bad for a rookie! Category:PaleoTrilogy Category:Blog posts